godzillafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Titanosaurus
|copyrighticon =Monster Icons - Titanosaurus.png |image =TOMG - Titanosaurus.jpg |caption =Titanosaurus as he appears in Terror of MechaGodzilla |name = }} |species =Aquatic Dinosaur |nicknames =Chitanosaurus |height = |length = |weight =30,000 tons |forms =None |controlled =black hole of planet 3 aliens |relationships =None |allies =mechagodzilla |enemies =godzilla |created =Yukiko Takayama, Ishiro Honda, Tomoyuki Tanaka |portrayed = Tatsumi Nikamoto |firstappearance = |latestappearance =Terror of MechaGodzilla |suits =ShodaiChitano |roar = }} }} Titanosaurus (チタノザウルス , Chitanozaurusu) è un acquatico creato dalla Toho che fa la prima apparizione in''Terror of MechaGodzilla. Nome Titanosaurus condivide il nome con una specie di dinosauro realmente esistito, anche se non condividono molte somiglianze tra loro aspetto fisico Titanosaurus è un mostro marino che sfoggia una pinna sulla sua coda e uno lungo la schiena. Ha anche un collo piuttosto lungo. Possiede due zampe posteriori piuttosto lunghe ma ben piantate al suolo e due braccia con mani munite di dita prensili e artigliate. Personalità Titanosaurus non è malvagio poiché era controllato mentalmente in Terror of MechaGodzilla. Alcuni dei personaggi del film menzionano anche che Titanosaurus ha una natura calma e normalmente non attacca. History Showa Series Terror of MechaGodzilla Un dinosauro anfibio trovato nell'Oceano Pacifico, il personaggio è apparso solo una volta, come uno dei due antagonisti del film. In ''Terror of MechaGodzilla, uno scienziato malvagio chiamato Shinji Mafune diventò così ossessionato dallo studiare gli schemi cerebrali della vita marina che perde le sue credenziali accademiche e viene scacciato dalla comunità scientifica. Rapidamente diventò pazzo, Mafune è in grado di ottenere il controllo mentale di Titanosaurus, con l'aiuto di alieni provenienti da Black Hole Planet 3, dopo attacca un sottomarino per indagare sui resti del distrutto MechaGodzilla, nel film precedente, Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla. La normale quiete di Titanosaurus viene mutata in furia cieca, e quando il dottor Mafune ricostruisce MechaGodzilla, i due mostri unirscono le loro forze, per iniziare la vendetta di Mafune sull'umanità. Entrambi sono infine sconfitti da Godzilla. In un primo momento, Godzilla è arrivato a Tokyo per salvare la gente e aiutare i militari, pensando che egli potesse abbattere Titanosaurus più facilmente senza il robot MechaGodzilla. Tuttavia, Titanosaurus era ancora più forte di quanto chiunque avesse potuto immaginare, senza superpoteri. L'agenzia di polizia internazionale, l'Interpol ha scoperto che se Titanosaurus è esposto alle onde supersoniche, viene indebolito, e nel processo, contribuisce a salvare Godzilla in tempo e l'energia di cui ha bisogno per sconfiggere MechaGodzilla. I risultati spingono quindi la creazione del Supersonic Wave Oscillator. Dopo Katsura si suicidò, MechaGodzilla non era più operativa, e Titanosaurus era schiavo dei Simians. Godzilla distrugge immediatamente MechaGodzilla gettando i resti del cyborg in un profondo fossato e rivolge il suo respiro atomica al corpo del robot, distruggendolo. Ha poi sconfitto Titanosaurus sparandogli due colpi di respiro atomico dopo il dinosauro viene fatto girare da diverse onde dal Supersonic Wave Oscillator, che è stato montato su un elicottero. Dopo essersi ripresa dal secondo raggio di Godzilla, Titanosaurus cadde su una scogliera in riva all'oceano, e non venne mai più visto. Abilità * ]]Titanosaurus possono scagliare un ciclone con la coda aprendo la pinna dalla punta della sua coda e facendo oscillare la coda in avanti e indietro. *Titanosaurus è un grande saltatore. *Titanosaurus è un nuotatore esperto. *Titanosaurus è anche un mostro fortissimo, essendo in grado di equiparare Godzilla in termini di forza. *Titanosaurus può sollevare altri mostri grandi come se stesso con la mascella, come si è visto in ''Terror of MechaGodzilla. * Punti di debolezza Titanosaurus non può stare a contatto con onde supersoniche perché lo stordiscono. Apparizioni nei Video Game *''Battle Soccer'' *''Kaiju-Oh Godzilla'' *''Godzilla Trading Battle'' *''Godzilla: Unleashed'' *''Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash'' Titanosaurus è stato scartato da Godzilla: Save the Earth. Ciò a causa di errori di licenza, in questo modo Megaguirus ha sostituito Titanosaurus. Si può ancora vedere nel concept art. Titanosaurus appare come un personaggio giocabile in Godzilla: Unleashed. ''Godzilla: Unleashed '']]Altezza: 115 metri Peso: 61,000 tonnellate "Titanosaurus è un ritorno al passato preistorico, un mostro primitivo da una antica era che è riuscito in qualche modo a persistere fino all'epoca contemporanea. Titanosaurus vive nel profondo del mare, ibernato per centinaia di anni. Negli ultimi anni, gli esseri umani hanno disturbato Titanosaurus, incorrendo nella sua ira. Anche se non specificamente male, Titanosaurus non detiene fedeltà a nessuna ideologia particolare e non esiterebbe a garantire energia supplementare per sé si presentasse l'occasione. Questa si pone spesso in opposizione a difensori della Terra e la Global Defense Force. Titanosaurus impiega la sua altezza imponente, potente coda, e le onde sonore per intimidire o soggiogare qualsiasi esseri che hanno il coraggio di interrompere il suo antico ciclo di vita. " 2096262-godzilla_unleashed_20070904020111968_000.jpg|Titanosaurus in ''Godzilla: Unleashed Tains.png|Titanosaurus in Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash Fumetti ''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth Titanosaurus, insieme con gli altri mostri, '' #3]]Gezora e Manda attaccano una flotta nel mare. L'attacco è stato fermato da Godzilla, che li ha costretti ritirarsi. Godzilla gli dà la caccia, ma non riesce a raggiungerli. E 'stato rivelato dalle fate di Mothra infatti, Titanosaurus ei suoi due alleati, non erano reali kaiju alieni, ma erano tre mostri acquatici che hanno ristabilito l'equilibrio naturale. Titanosaurus fu poi visto per essere trasportato di nuovo a Monster Island, ma è entrato nel rissa tra Godzilla, Gezora, Manda e dall'appena rinato Destoroyah. L'esercito intervenne e inviò i tre mostri acquatici in ritirata con un colpo dalle loro nuove armi sonar,Godzilla riuscì ad aggrapparsi al piede di Titanosaurus, trascinandolo verso il basso. Titanosaurus si rompe un braccio nella lotta, e contribuisce a distruggere l'astronave Cryog, prima di ritirarsi. Galleria Verso Titanosaurus Roars|Titanosaurus' roars In Altre Lingue *Spagnolo: Titanosaurio *Russo: Титанозавр Curiosità *l personaggio Titanosaurus non è apparso in nessun film da ''Terror of MechaGodzilla, a parte un breve flashback durante i titoli di apertura nel film del 2004 Godzilla: Final Wars. *l nome "Titanosaurus" è stato dato anche a un dinosauro sauropode. Nella vita reale, il Titanosaurus era un erbivoro a quattro zampe, e non era una creatura acquatica. *Con il suo design colorato e da dinosauro e (anche se debolmente definita) personalità, Titanosaurus è unico per un mostro del 1970, la maggior parte dei quali erano mostri spaziali con i disegni del corpo strane, innaturali e illogici, ed è un evidente rimessa di nuovo ai mostri dinosauro più successo del 1960, come Baragon e Gorosaurus. *Il Destino di Titanosaurus non è noto. Dopo essere stato indebolito dalla trasmittente supersonico dell'Interpol, la creatura viene colpito direttamente al petto da raggio atomico di Godzilla, e cade all'indietro al largo della scogliera in mare. Non è noto se Titanosaurus sia morto in battaglia, o si sia salvato e abbia nuotato via. Alcuni credono che, dato Titanosaurus non era tra i mostri che vivono in Monsterland nel 1999, a creatura sia effettivamente morta. Tuttavia, poiché il film Destroy All Monsters, dove compare Monsterland e si svolge nel 1999, è stato prodotto nel 1968, sette anni prima che Terror of MechaGodzilla venisse prodotto, questa teoria è poco attendibile. Dopo tutto, gli altri mostri realizzati prima di Destroy All Monsters, come King Kong, Giant Octopus e Ebirah non vengono visti su Monsterland. *Nome Titanosaurus 'è impresso su un serbatoio di pesce durante la apparizione di Godzilla ad un festival in Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla. *Godzilla e gli agenti INTERPOL con il Supersonic Wave Oscillator ancora provavano a danneggiare Titanosaurus dopo Katsura si suicidò, ma a causa della sua morte, il controllo della mente di Titanosaurus si ruppe, e quindi Titanosaurus torna alla sua normalità, era quindi innocuo. E 'possibile che non erano a conoscenza che egli era sotto il lavaggio del cervello e ancora pensava che fosse una minaccia. *In Godzilla: Final Wars, un ragazzo è visto giocare con pupazzetti di Godzilla, tra cui una figura giocattolo di Titanosaurus. *In Godzilla: Unleashed, Titanosaurus si unisce ai mutanti per fermare la GDF a lui avversaria. Alcuni fan hanno detto che Titanosaurus dovrebbe essere un difensore della Terra in Godzilla: Unleashed invece di un mutante. Questo perché nel film, è stato controllato, quindi non è malvaggio, in primo luogo. Allo stesso tempo, non ha mai difeso il pianeta dagli attacchi alieni o esseri umani da attacchi di mutanti come gli altri difensori della Terra. Inoltre, Titanosaurus ha un fascio sonoro, che è ironico, visto che l'energia sonora è ciò che ha portato alla caduta del suo omologo film. *Titanosaurus è uno dei pochi mostri che è stato distrutto dalla collaborazione fra Godzilla e gli esseri umani. *Il verso di Titanosaurus è stato riutilizzato per Crocomire e Phantoon boss della serie ''Metroid''. *Titanosaurus è l'ultimo mostro principale completamente originale a comparire nella serie fino a Muto,se Shockirus, che non è un mostro principale, è esclusa. Gli altri nemici che appaiono nell'era Heisei e Millennium sono collegati a Godzilla o ad altri mostri (Biollante-Godzilla, Battra-Mothra, Destoroyah-Oxygen Destroyer-Godzilla, Orga-Godzilla, Megaguirus-Meganulon, Monster X-Keizer Ghidorah-King Ghidorah)in qualche modo. Titanosaurus non era un mostro utilizzato in precedenza, e la sua storia passata e il design non sono stati in alcun modo influenzata da Godzilla o di un altro mostro preesistenti. Sondaggio Do you like Titanosaurus? Yes! No. Kind of.